Betrayal
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: Abby's about to commit the ultimate sin... Abby/Becker with references to Abby/Connor


**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: I suppose you could call this a "deleted scene" as it began life as part of another angsty fic I'm writing but then decided Abby's behaviour didn't fit in with what I'd already written - but the bunny wouldn't go away, so rather than discard it completely I've tweaked it so that it'll stand alone.**

**Abby/Connor fans ... please don't shoot me! You know how much I love them, but those of you that know me will know I like to throw the occasional spanner into the works ;) Abby's about to commit the ultimate sin...**

* * *

Abby had spent the last half hour kicking and pounding the punch bag in the gym extremely hard. She had worked up a sweat and she was exhausted, but it hadn't made her feel any better than when she had started.

"Wouldn't like to be in the shoes of whoever you're imagining that punch bag to be." Becker commented.

"Who says I'm imagining it to be someone?" She said back.

"I can see it in your eyes. Someone has really pissed you off, and you're taking your frustrations out on it." Becker had been doing a steady jog on the running machine, but was now stepping off and moving towards Abby.

Abby sighed. "It's none of your business."

"Fine. Whatever. My guess is it's Connor." Becker began setting up some weights. Abby gave a fierce sounding growl as she slammed a hard kick into the bag. Becker laughed. "I'm right aren't I? What's he done this time?"

"I said it's none of your business." She grabbed a towel and placed it round her shoulders, then picked up her bottle of water and drank from it.

"Will you spot for me?" Becker said, laying back onto the bench and sliding under the weight lifting bar.

"OK. Not sure how much use I'll be if you drop something heavy though."

"I'm not doing anything big today, just some lifts to get my biceps working." He began slow but steady lifts as Abby watched. After a couple of minutes he stopped. "Can you add a couple more on for me?" Abby smiled and threaded another set of weights onto each end. She could feel Becker's eyes on her, and it made her uncomfortable.

"I don't understand what you see in a guy like Connor. Maybe I can see why you got together whilst you were trapped in the past, but now…" Becker said, as he started his lifts again.

"Connor is twice the man you'll ever be." Abby snapped back.

"Really? Then why are you so unhappy at the moment?"

Abby blushed. Was it that obvious? "We're just going through a rough patch, that's all. Connor's having difficulty adjusting back into normal life."

"Why do you put up with him, Abby? You could have your pick of men, and Connor doesn't strike me as your type."

"Just what is my type then?" Abby said. "And these men I'm supposed to have my pick of, where are they? I don't see them queuing up!"

Becker stopped and turned his head towards her. "I hear the soldiers talking about you. They reckon they could show you a good time if you know what I mean. They like feisty women like you, and you need a man that can match you. A little runt like Connor couldn't possibly be satisfying you in the same way a real man could."

"Is that so?" Abby said. Becker grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him, placing her hand on his crotch. She could feel his arousal through his tracksuit bottoms, and for a moment a tingle of excitement shot through her body.

"One night with a real man like me, Abby, and you'll forget Connor Temple even exists." he whispered. Abby's hand was cupping his cock and she felt it grow even harder at her touch.

Suddenly coming to her senses, Abby pulled away. She felt her face flushing, and her heart pounding. What was she thinking? She was with Connor; she loved him, even if he was being a pain in the backside at the moment. "I have to go. I have a report to finish." she couldn't get away fast enough. As she gathered up her things, she could feel Becker looking at her again. She didn't like this at all.

-0-

She pushed the incident to the back of her mind and went about her usual routines for the next couple of days. Her argument with Connor was forgotten, and he had made it up to her by bringing her breakfast in bed and then calling Lester to say they had both been taken ill with a stomach bug and spent the day in bed with her. As she lay wrapped in his arms, she felt content - this was why she was with Connor and not some meat-head soldier; she wanted warmth, security, comfort.

But then, the arguing began again. Connor decided he needed some space to clear his head, and he went to spend the weekend at his mum's. Abby found herself alone for the first time since Connor had moved in with her, and it felt strange.

Her mind flashed back to the conversation with Becker in the gym days before. He was basically offering himself on a plate, wasn't he? She remembered the way she had felt when her hand was on his cock and her stomach fluttered. She shook her head; she shouldn't be feeling like this. She went over to the fridge and took out a bottle of Connor's beer. It went down far too quickly, and it didn't change her mood in the slightest - in fact, it heightened the way she was feeling. Fuck it! She thought, let's see how serious soldier boy was. She was willing to bet he was all mouth and no action, but she'd have fun listening to him squirm.

"Becker, it's Abby." she said when he answered the phone. "Connor's gone to his mum's for the weekend, and I'm all alone." she tried not to giggle.

"I see." Becker replied.

"Mmm, yes. I was just thinking about what you said the other day in the gym." she purred.

"I said a lot of things."

Haha, she had him. She could almost feel how uncomfortable he was. "You said one night with a real man like you and I …"

"I meant it. Do you want me to come over?" His voice had changed. He sounded almost husky, like he was having difficulty breathing.

"I don't believe you're man enough!" Abby said, her heart pounding hard and fast.

"I'll see you in 15 minutes." he said and put the phone down.

Abby began to panic a little, although part of her thought Becker was bluffing. Should she ignore him if he actually turned up? Should she let him in and apologise for leading him on? Or should she listen to what her body was telling her and take him up on his offer? Her throat felt dry and the butterflies in her stomach made her feel sick. As she paced around the flat, she felt a familiar stirring and a feeling of dampness between her legs. The thought of what might happen was actually turning her on and that scared her.

In typical military style, Becker was bang on time. He rang the doorbell and Abby froze. What now? With a deep breath, Abby decided to throw caution to the wind and listen to what her body wanted. She opened the door and felt her knees grow weak.

Becker didn't wait for an invitation, he pushed his way inside and slammed the door behind him. Abby caught the look of lust in his eyes briefly before his lips crushed against hers, forcing her against the wall of the hallway. The kiss was rough, their tongues wrestling against each others and Abby heard what almost sounded like a growl from somewhere inside Becker's chest. She tried to wrap her arms around him to pull him into an embrace, but he was holding both of her wrists and using them to pin her to the wall.

Finally, after several minutes, Abby broke the kiss; gasping for air. "Becker… I…" she whispered. Becker released her hands and put his finger to her lips, as his free hand grabbed at her breast. She closed her eyes, shutting herself off emotionally. She needed a physical release after the tension and frustration she had been feeling with Connor. She was vaguely aware that Becker was tugging at the zip on her jeans and she helped him ease them down to her ankles. Suddenly, he was pushing two fingers into her wet heat and she let out a loud gasp. He thrust them in and out with an increasing pace as his other hand slid underneath her t-shirt and inside her bra, roughly grasping her sensitive nipple. She felt his hot breath on her neck, then waves of pleasure engulfed her body as he sent her over the edge.

As she recovered, she opened her eyes to see Becker fumbling with the zip on his own jeans. She slid her hands inside and eased his cock out. Normally, she would be on her knees and taking it in her mouth by now; Connor loved that, but Becker had other ideas. He lifted her up, pushing her back against the wall and guiding her legs around his body. Moments later, he was sliding inside her, crushing her against the hard, cold wall.

"I've wanted to do this to you for so long." He murmured, before kissing her, forcing his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers again. Each thrust was hard, and Abby felt her body constantly being slammed into the wall. She was certain she'd have bruises on her back tomorrow, but she'd worry about that then.

"So this is how a real man fucks is it?" Abby rasped, trying to reposition herself so that she was more comfortable.

"I'm only just getting started." He gasped back, his hands gripping onto her hips as he increased his pace. He was breathing hard, moaning softly. Abby felt her head spin and her body began to buck as another orgasm swamped her. She was vaguely aware of Becker also releasing, filling her and repeating her name over and over.

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her against the wall as they both came down from the high. "Let's continue this somewhere a little more comfortable." Becker whispered into Abby's ear. She simply nodded and they untangled themselves from each other.

Becker led the way, taking Abby's hand and heading towards the bedroom. Abby shook her head. "Not there." She said. It was bad enough that she was cheating on Connor, but to do it in the bed that they share was unthinkable. She pulled him to the sofa, removing what remained of her clothing. Becker was on top of her immediately, licking and sucking her breasts and pushing his fingers into her sensitive core again. He paused only briefly to allow Abby to pull his t-shirt off, then continued his ministrations.

Abby grasped his cock in her hand and began to pump it furiously, eager to make him hard again as soon as possible. He gasped out loud as his fingers pushed into her hard and fast, matching the ferocity of her own actions. Both were clammy with sweat and breathing heavily as their limbs entwined and their bodies merged into a heaving mass of carnal lust.

Becker pulled away first, leaning back against the arm of the sofa and guiding Abby towards him. She straddled his lap, and adjusted herself so that his cock entered her; sliding in deep. "Fuck me." Abby managed to breathe as Becker's fingers dug into the soft flesh of her bum. He thrust upwards, pulling Abby's face to his and crushing her lips in a passionate kiss.

They moved together, slowly at first then building up their pace. Abby could feel herself losing control and knew it wouldn't be long before she would be totally lost in the fire of pleasure. She dug her fingers into Becker's back and shoulders, so hard she probably scratched him and drew blood but she didn't care. Teetering on the edge, she threw her head back and grabbed Becker's hand to guide it to exactly where she wanted. He got the hint, and used both his thumbs to press and rub her clit as he thrust into her harder.

She came moments before he did; every muscle in her body quivering as Becker filled her again. He was moaning her name as he continued to pump into her, and that was when Abby began to sob. It wasn't because of the sex, or the intensity of the moment; it was the sudden realisation of what she had just done and the consequences her actions would have.

She was aware of Becker still inside her, caressing her body and softly kissing her neck as her tears silently fell. "Abby." He whispered. "Are you OK?"

"I think you should leave." She said coldly. She pulled away and stood up with her back to him.

"Is that what you really want?" he said.

"Just shut up and go!" Abby yelled. She couldn't look at him as he scrambled around getting dressed. She waited for the front door to click before she moved to find her own clothes. She struggled to put her t-shirt on because she was so angry with herself. She slumped onto the sofa, burying her head in her hands and let out a loud cry.

She knew she had just ruined the one thing in her life that actually meant something. How could she face Connor after what she had just done? He didn't deserve this; he loved her, trusted her with his life and he needed her more than ever at the moment – and she had just slept with another man; a man they both worked with and considered a friend.

She picked up the phone and dialed Connor's number; it went straight to his voicemail. She fought back tears as she heard his cheery voice and then the beep. "Hey, Connor. We need to talk. Call me." She said, then hung up. She curled up into a ball and tried to push away all the memories of the last couple of hours and waited for Connor to return her call. It would be hardest conversation she'd ever had.


End file.
